A Man Scorned
by Emi-chan
Summary: A Twisted Fic. Contains Rape, Sexual situations, angst, humor, het, yaoi and probably others.
1. What's happened? Where's duo?

A Man Scorned Parts 1&2  
by Emi-chan  
  
Warnings:: Sex change, a lil lime, sad, dark, The equivlent to a Zero System Quatre.  
  
Do not read if you can't take Yaoi, het, or my twisted mind. I'm NOT responsible for you reading this.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I am alone.   
  
Quatre has Trowa, and Trowa has Quatre. Everyone can see the love the two have for each other. It's impossible to deny. I'm glad that they are happy with each other.  
  
Wufei..... stills mourns for the dead. I sometimes worry that he will never get over what he had, but I think he is moving on. It will just take some time for him.  
  
Herro. Oh god... Herro... I ... he.... I never could have won. It was impossible. It was never to be. He.... he.... he loves her. I thought that I had a chance. I mean, he was always threatening to kill her, and she was always being so damn annoying. I didn't think he actually cared for her. But..... I accidentally walked in on them today. They were on the couch making out. I stood there for a moment just watching, not being able to comprehend what was happening. Once I snapped myself out of it, I quickly backed out of the room. They never noticed I was there.   
  
I'm now in my room. I hastily throw my clothes and belongings into a black duffel bag. Tears threaten to spill out of my eyes. I can't cry. I won't let myself cry. So I let anger take me. It is better than looking weak. I mean I AM a gundam pilot, for god sakes. We are supposed to be ruthless killers. Fighting a never ending struggle. We are supposed to be machines, to do what the programers say and nothing else. But I can't help it. I am human...... or at least I was once.  
  
Almost running down the hall, I pray that no one sees me. But does God listen? Hell no. That would be too much to ask for the almighty one. First Wufei sees me, then Quatre and Trowa see me as I'm about to reach the door. Fine they've seen me. Might as well make a good exit. I throw open the door and slam it shut behind me, hoping it desturbed the bitch and he fun.   
  
In the back there is a motorcyle. It isn't that great but it will serve it's purpose. Putting on the helmet, I secure the duffel bag into place and get onto the bike. With a roar it comes to life, and a burn out and onto the highway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre watches Duo burn out of the drive way, "What was all of that about?" He asked the two behind him. Trowa shrugs and says nothing, while Wufei headed for the living room.  
  
"I have no clue..... Oh my God......" Wufei could only stand there as he saw the two figures on the couch doing more than just making out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a few months since the incident. First thing that they had done was to throw both Heero and Relena out. But this was really pointless because They ended up having to work and live with Heero later. So after a long talk, Heero finally was able to explain himself. All the others argreed that his excuse was feesable, but downright stupid.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Go away Relena." Heero tried to shut the door before she tried to come in.  
  
"But Heero," Damn she got her foot in the doorway, "How do you know you love him and not me? How do you know you don't like girls better than guys?"  
  
This caught him. He hadn't ever actually tried being with a girl or a boy. So he really didn't know which he liked better. All he knew was that he loved Duo for him, not anything else.  
  
"Heero.......... Heero......" He had spaced out.   
  
"Hn. What."  
  
"Just give me a chance. Just let me show you what it feels like. If you don't like it, I'll stop bugging you. I won't ever bother you again."  
  
This totally appealed to him. The little clingy girl finally letting go of him. He weighed his options, and decided that Duo would understand. So Heero let Relena in and showed her into the living room. They sat down on the couch and Relena turned to him, cupping one side of his face with her hand, and landing a gentle kiss onto his lips.  
  
Heero didn't know till later but Duo chose to step into the room only seconds into this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyday since then Heero had been at his laptop almost constantly. Waiting for a message that said Duo wanted to talk, or that he was coming back, or anything. It was killing him inside, but all he got was an occasional mission.  
  
Sitting down at a desk which now had the privlage of holding said laptop, Heero turned on the power and waited for it to connect. As soon as it did he found there was a new mission awaiting him. He decided to read on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre watched from the cusioned chair he sat at, as Heero's eyes went wide in suprise. "What's the matter Heero?" Bad blood still ran between the four from what happened with Duo, but they had learned to calm down and relax in order to once again work as a team.  
  
"A mission."   
  
"Yes....?" Quatre wanted a bit more info than that.  
  
"For the five of us."  
  
At first the statement was regarded as if norm, but as time moved on it sunk in. "WHAT??" Quatre almost jumped out of his seat to go look at the computer screen.  
  
"It says that we are to go undercover at an OZ run school. There are..."  
  
"I don't wanna know about that," Quatre said harshly, "Get back to the part about Duo."  
  
Heero was one of the only unfortuneate souls alive to know what the true wrath of a pissed Quatre was, and if at all possible he was going to stay as far away from that as possible. "It says that Duo is already at the school undercover. Once we get into the school, Duo will contact ...." he looked at the name as if the most foreign thing ever. "Wufei??"  
  
"What else?" Quatre wasn't as suprised at the name as Heero was, but it was unusual.  
  
Reading through some of the details of the mission he came upon something stranger than anything else, "If any of us aproach, contact, or look for Duo before having expressed permission from Duo; the doc's will have no control over any harm that is to come to us." 'Why would they do this?' He thought to himself.  
  
"That can't be right." Quatre searched through the mission details only to find that Heero was speaking the truth.  
  
The two stared at the screen bewildered, not being able to say anything about it.  
  



	2. Different Stages, Different Changes.

A Man Scorned Parts 1&2  
by Emi-chan  
  
Warnings:: Sex change, a lil lime, sad, dark, The equivlent to a Zero System Quatre.  
  
Do not read if you can't take Yaoi, het, or my twisted mind. I'm NOT responsible for you reading this.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Wufei had been given the details for the mission. He was to basically be a messanger between Duo and the rest of the group till Duo was comfortable to confront them. This confused him a little, wouldn't Quatre be better for this?? They both seemed like rather good friends, plus Quatre was good at consoling people. He didn't understand it but he'd do it. It was part of the mission.   
It had been two days since they had gotten to the school. Duo should have contacted him by now, but he had a feeling that the fact that Heero followed him 24/7 was a good reason why he hadn't heard anything from the other pilot. All but killing the Wing pilot, was done in order to keep him in his room while Wufei went to the library. Picking up a somewhat interesting book, he sat down in a quiet secluded section of the library.   
He had been reading for about twenty minutes when someone satdown across the table from him. Ignoring the person he continued reading untill his couriosity got the better of him and he looked up at the person sitting across from him. Recognition hit him and he could only stare with his mouth ajar.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Heero was sitting at his computer. It was on but he was only staring at it. The fact that Duo hadn't contacted them once since they arrived had him on edge. He wanted to talk to him, to appolagize to him, so badly. Anything that had hurt him ever before could never compare to the hurt he had felt the past few months. He had told Duo that he cared for him. That just made it harder for him to understand why he just up and left. Why didn't he say something? Why didn't he talk it out with him? He had a viable excuse. God damnit!! He had done it for them, so they could get rid of that little pest! Laying his head down on his arms he barely heard Wufei walk back into the dorm room.   
A few moments and Heero lifted his head off the desk to look at Wufei, "What are you doing?"  
"Geting dressed." Obviously doing so, changing out of his school uniform into an outfit to go out in.  
"Why?"  
"You may not care, but I care when I go walking around nude."  
Heero just glared at him. 'Fine have your way, be an ass about it.' Deciding that nothing he did now would do any good in the long run, he turned off his computer and layed down on his bed for a nap as Wufei left the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Sliding into the booth he looked up at the girl infront of him.  
  
"You made it, Wufei. I'm glad." the girl gave him an appreciative smile.  
  
"It took me a little longer than I thought to get here." He quickly took a sip of water from the glass of water in front of him. "May I ask why, Duo?"  
  
She looked down unable to meet his gaze. There was no clear cut answer. Hesatateing under the presure he spoke first. "Why are you crossdressing?"  
  
Duo almost facefaulted. "I am NOT crossdressing, for your information!"  
  
"But.." he was definately in shock, "I don't believe it. No way. Last time I saw you, you....."  
  
"Believe it Wufei. I did it, and I don't regret it." Duo looked straight into his eyes to make her point clear.  
  
"You do know I'm not going to completely believe you untill I see it for myself."   
  
Duo knew he was going to say this, she knew that whoever she met with first would say this. That's why she had picked Wufei for the person to meet with first. He had some expirence with woman before, even if he and his wife hadn't ever done anything she suspected that his past wife had at least taught him to be gentle with a lady. So that made her feel a little better but not much. "I am prepared for that." Trying not to let her voice falter but failing misrebly.  
  
Placing a few monetary notes on the table, Wufei got up and stood next to Duo with a hand extended to her. "Come on. Let's go somewhere more private to talk." Taking his hand she stands then follows him out of the resturant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero woke to the sound of someone knocking at his door. Standing up, he went over to the door and opened it to find Quatre standing there.  
  
"Is Wufei in here?"  
  
"No." Heero replied in his monotone voice.  
  
"Do you know when he'll be back?" Quatre inquired.  
  
"No."   
  
Quatre sighed, "Have either of you heard anything from him?" his voice was soft and small.  
  
Replying by only shaking his head in a no. He asked, "Anything else?"  
  
"No. I'll see you later." and Quatre walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had taken them awhile, but the two had walked all the way to the park near the school. The sun had set awhile back and the moon and stars briliantly shone in the dark night sky. Wufei led her to a secluded area of the park that was surrounded by trees and a few sparse flower gardens. As he sat on a park bench Duo stood there digging through her little purse.  
  
Wufei smiled at the sight infront of him, 'he really does look and act like a girl' was all he could think of at the moment. The moonlight hilighted her loose hair as it gently swayed about the figure hugging black dress she wore. The dress had spagetti straps and came down to her knees in length. Under the dress was a white shirt with see through gauze sleves. And to top it all off she even brought a little black purse.   
  
As he was appraising the outfit she was wearing, he totally got a shocker when Duo reached up under her skirt to take off her underwear. It took everything he had just to keep from getting a nosebleed, but was able to keep the blood in. If it wasn't enough to just take off her underwear she then walked over and sat on Wufei's lap.   
  
Wraping her arms around his neck, Duo looked up at him, "You wanted proff. Here it is." She slightly spread her legs while never letting go of him.   
  
Wufei swallowed HARD. 'So this is why he chose me.' He put one arm around Duo and rested the other at the hem of her dress. "Are you sure you want to do this Duo?" She quickly nodded her head in a yes. Slowly raising the dress, he looked to see that anything and everything that had marked duo as a man was gone. Feeling Duo shake in his arms, he knew what the young boy turned girl expected him to do next. To touch and prod the area to see if he was completely telling the truth, but Wufei couldn't do it. It just wasn't right.  
Quickly pulling the dress back down over the girls legs, he put his free arm around her and hugged her tightly. Pressing her face into his shoulder she started sobbing, letting the strain and frustrations that had built over the past months out.   
After a while Duo looked back up and started telling Wufei everthing that had happened and what she had been feeling. As he listened one thing was noted in his mind. She hadn't let a single tear escape her eyes.   



	3. Fighting and forgeting, neither the righ...

A Man Scorned Parts 5&6  
by Emi-chan  
  
Warnings:: Sex change, a lil lime, sad, dark, The equivlent to a Zero System Quatre, and the description of rape.  
  
Do not read if you can't take Yaoi, het, or my twisted mind. I'm NOT responsible for you reading this.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Once Duo had calmed down, she gave Wufei a floppy disk with all the information she had collected that week on it. Slowly walking her back to her dorm, he kept a protective arm around Duo's shoulders the whole time. Anyother time of her life, Duo would have pushed him away. But now, It felt right. It felt safe, and she liked it.  
  
The walk seemed all to short as they came to the girls dorm entrance. Duo waved goodbye as she walked into the large building. Wufei leaned against one of the pillars to the entrance as he watched her walk up the stairs. 'He's totally changed. The Duo Maxwell we knew doesn't even exist anymore' Letting out a deep sigh, he looked up to spot a couple of girls at the top of the stairs looking at him and giggling. Giving them a glare, they frightened and shot out of sight.   
  
Steeling his will, he straightened up and headed back to his dorm. What he was going to do was more like a suicide mission than a level headed desision, but he had decided to do it and noone was going to convince him otherwise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre awoke to the sounds of all out fighting next door. Almost falling out of bed he picked up one of his shoes and threw it in Trowa's bed. Kicking the shoe away, Trowa grunted his disaproval of getting up.  
  
"Come on, Trowa. We have to go split them up." Quatre stood and headed for the door.  
  
"Let them have at it." Trowa turned and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
Reluctantly Quatre walked over to Trowa's bed, grabed his foot and pulled him off the bed.  
  
He landed on the cold floor with a thud, "ouch... That hurt you know."   
  
"Get over it and help me spilt those two up." he threw open the door and walked out.  
  
With a sigh Trowa got up and followed the other boy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero awoke to an angered Wufei throwing him out of bed.  
  
"Wake up you Bastard!! I got something to say to you!"  
  
Confused but knowing he needed to be awake for this, he quickly got up off the floor.  
  
Wufei snarled and punched the drowzy boy in the stomache, causing him to back into the wall a few feet behind him. As the soldier recovered, Wufei caught his wrists and pinned them to the wall. Bringing his face only millimeters from Heero's he started his little speach, " So Mr. Perfect Soldier. How was your day? Did you kill anyone?? Did you hurt someone?? Did you steal something so precious to someone that it could never be replaced?? No? How long ago was it that you did? Must've not been long cause I just spent three hours with one of your torture victums." Heero only looked at him with a look of misunderstanding. "You broke her. You took everything from her, the most precious things she could ever have you took without asking. Then turned around and threw it in her face. God Damnit Yuy!!! You Raped her and Took her virginity too!!!"   
  
Heero was fed up with Wufei's shit. He had no idea what he was talking about and Wufei didn't look like he was going to explain anytime soon. Kicking one of Wufei's legs out from under him, he pushed him away. Wufei came back with a right hook that landed across the left side of Heero's face. Heero realed back and dodged the next punch Wufei threw and kicked him in the stomache. Steping back, Wufei blocked Heero's first punch with the back of his forearm and caught the second punch. Raising the caught hand in the air he landed a kick in the side of Heero's ribecage.  
  
Just as the two were getting really serious in the fight, Quatre jumped inbetween the two takeling Heero. Trowa came up behind Wufei and pinned his arms behind his back.   
  
"What the hell are you two thinking!? You trying to get us caught or what?" Quatre almost yelled at the two boys who had been fighting.  
  
"Just get them separated and calmed down before someone comes to check on them."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo slowly got changed for bed. The evening had been a drain on her physically and mentally. Undoing the haido that her friend had put her hair in, she brushed out the chestnut locks. Catching into a tangle, she involuntarily looked up into the small mirror on her desk. Looking at her own eyes, she saw nothing of the man that had been there only months before. He was dead, Duo Maxwell the man who piloted Deathscythe was dead. She was unsure that even if she did get back into the cockpit of Deathscythe that it would even work with her in there.   
  
Untangleing the knot she looked back down at the pool of brown silk in her lap. She could remember him commenting on her hair, how lovely it was.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Your hair is beautiful, Duo."   
  
"Huh??" Duo looked at Heero. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said, your hair is beautiful." Heero moved closer to the other boy.  
  
Duo frowned, Heer just paid me a compliment? Something has got to be wrong here. He would never give me a compliment in a thousand years.  
  
"Yes. Almost too beautiful for a girl." He brought a hand up to play with one of the wisps of hair dangling infront of his ears. "But just right for you."  
  
~~~~~~  
They had been out on a mission and both got caught. The gaurds had taken Heero away for questioning first saying "We'll leave the pretiest till last." Then winked at him on the way out of the cell. Nevertheless this had definately given Duo the chills, major time. A few hours in that cell alone didn't do him much better either.   
  
Relief washed over him when one of the gaurds had dumped an unconsious, but unhurt, heero into the cell. Pulling him onto the only cot in there he had watched over the other boy for nearly an hour till he woke. Once he did wake, Duo had stayed silent till Heero had broken the ice.   
~~~~~~  
  
Heero pressed a lip brusing kiss to Duo's lips. Duo, knowing something was up, pushed the other boy away.  
  
"Heero N..." Heero grabed the back of his head and yanked on the young boys hair hard. With Duo about to scream Heero smashed his open mouth against his and invaded the hallow space with his tounge.  
  
Duo was starting to panic. They had done SOMETHING to heero and he didn't know what, but he was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to get out of this. Arms and legs flailed about wildly until heero ripped a large strip out of Duo's shirt, just barely missing the rosary hanging about his neck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'The rosary' Duo thought. 'Oh god. He came so close to dystroying it' Grasping the cross and strand of beads around her neck she held onto them as if life itself depended on their being. 'I don't know what I would have done if he had dystroyed it.' A silent tear fell from her eye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grabing both wrists, he tied them together behind his back and shoved his face into the mattress. Duo knew he had lost it, and he was going to be the convient innocent victum. He heard the rip as Heero tore his pants from his hips. As they fell to rest at his knees he felt Heero thrust a dry finger into him. Duo flinched and bit his lip in pain, drawing a small line of blood that stained the mattress under him. Feeling the finger leave him, he sighed a breathe of a relief even though his gut told him it was going to be much much much worse in only a few moments. His gut was soon saying 'I told you so' as he could feel Heero's member at his entrance, threatening to invade.   
  
In a last ditch effort Duo started wriggling around trying to get his hips away from Heero's. This didn't do much good as Heero took a bruising hold of his hips and buried himself to the hilt in Duo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
As Trowa and Wufei broke into the back entrance of the OZ Complex, they could faintly hear Duo's scream of pain. Looking at each other, they hurried their pace to the lower levels that contained the prisoners cells.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The tears were now pouring down her face. She didn't know how exactly she had done it, but somehow she had convinced herself that that day Heero had not raped her, but had made love to her. Wufei told her that when he and Trowa found the two they thought that the gaurds had just dumped her back into the cell after raping her. Neither of them thought that he had done it. If they had known, they probably would have shot him right there and then. Now that she looked back at it, she saw it for what it really was.   
  
Looking up she faintly made out the figure of Ran, her best friend since transferring. Ran dropped what she was holding and hugged Duo tightly as sobs shook her whole body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei was sitting outside under a giant maple tree. The privous nights activities left his comrades with questions that the mission details had instruted him NOT to answer. So as they threatened to beat the hell out of him, he had kept his mouth shut, except for telling them that he had recieved a message from Duo. All three immediatly forgot what happened in exchange for a million new questions about Duo. Once again, Wufei had kept his mouth shut, but did give them the disk that Duo had gave him.   
  
Quatre had been the first to ask what it was. This was one question that Wufei was able to answer, and had told them that it was the mission details about the enemy that Duo had collected in the past few weeks.  
  
We sat there in silence for awhile till I announced I was going to bed. Quatre and Trowa reluctantly went to their room. Heero joined them for awhile, and came back about an hour later. I was only following orders, so Heero more than the others should understand.  
  
"Oi, Wufei!" Looking up he saw Duo running across the lawn to him.  
  
Dropping a bento and a can of tea in his lap, she sits next to him and opens her own can of tea and takes a drink from it. Licking the top of her lip she starts to undue the tie to her bento, "When I got to the cafeteria they had a few of these left so I thought it'd be nice to eat out here today." Duo looks up at Wufei, "I hope you don't mind that I got you one."  
  
"No. Not at all. Thank you." He opened the lunch box and was about to eat, when he saw a couple of girls staring at the two. Despite all their attempts to be inconspicous, they stuck out like a sore thumb. "Duo, what is the matter with them?"  
  
Duo looked over to see her friends staring straight at them. "eehh.... well... I kinda need to talk to you about that." Wufei took a bite of the omelet in his bento while paying close attention to her. "You see last night when you walked me back to the girls dorm, they were watching us. They said after I left for my room you had a 'wistful' look until you saw them. So now they are convinced that your my boyfriend."  
  
Expecting a lecture or something.. anything negitive from him, she just watched as he continued to eat his bento. Silence and more silence and well... you can guess. He just sat there eating not saying a word. So she sat there and waited till he got done eating.   
  
"So?" She asked.  
  
"So what?"  
  
She could feel her blood preasure rising. "What do you think we should do about it?"  
  
"Go with it." Suprise hit her face, and he just continued talking, "We already will be meeting alot, so why not go with it. A 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' would be the most acceptable to be meeting to talk at all different times of day and night."  
  
"I guess that makes sense." She mumbled.  
  
"Of course it makes sense. It would make even more sense if you ate your lunch before the bell for your next class rang." He remarked.  
  
"OH NO!!!" She promptly started eating.  
  
"Baka. I'll meet you after school to go over the mission plans." He got up to leave.  
  
While stuffing her face, she mumbled out, "Ninmu Ryoukai!" Wufei snorted and walked off to leave Duo to be assaulted by her friends.  



	4. Quatre, love, and trust.

A Man Scorned Parts 7&8  
by Emi-chan  
  
Warnings:: Sex change, a lil lime, sad, dark, The equivlent to a Zero System Quatre, and the mention of rape.  
  
Do not read if you can't take Yaoi, het, or my twisted mind. I'm NOT responsible for you reading this.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Wufei idly waited outside the girls dorm room. For some reason, Duo's friends had draged her off into her room saying something about dressing her up. 'Feh. She doesn't need to dress up, it isn't like we're going out to some fancy place on a date.' Looking up at her window he shouted, "DUO!!!! You've got five minutes before I come up there after you!!!!"   
  
A short haired brunette stuck her head out the window and yelled at him, "NO!! You can't do that! She's not ready yet!!"  
  
Wufei ignored the girl and watched the clock inside the glass doors of the Dorm building. When five minutes passed he opened up the glass doors and headed up the stairs to Duo's room. Turning a corner he came up to her door and pounded on it harshly, "DUO!!!! Come out here, before I come in after you!!"  
  
"NO!! We're not done!" Came a voice from the room.  
  
Firmly griping the doorhandle he opened the door, only to stands there with his jaw unhinged and eyes as wide as saucers. "D.. duo........ Pink is NOT your color."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Duo got all the makeup off her face, her hair into a regular braid, and something resembling her old priests uniform on. Although she had to wear a white spagetti strap tank top instead of her old white shirt, and her black coat open to allow room for that lil extra bit she'd grown in the last few months.   
  
Ditching her friends they walked around campus discussing the fair that was a few days away.  
  
"From what I've heard a couple of higher up Oz officials will be coming to see the festivities. And it will be the job of a few high school girls to show them around." Duo explained.  
  
"Do you have any idea who they are?" Wufei asked.  
  
"No. But with them here, everyone will be to busy trying to make everything perfect for their approval that we should be able to get the information needed and out of here before anyone notices."  
  
Wufei nodded then turned to look in front of him as he walked. As soon as he looked straight ahead he stopped in his tracks. Duo looked at him in confusion, then looked ahead to what he was looking at. Down the sidewalk was standing Quatre, still as stone with three canned drinks in his arms.  
  
Part 8  
  
Taking a catious step foreward, Quatre hesitated to see if Duo had any objections to him getting any closer to him. Seeing no change in her stance, Quatre droped all that he was holding and ran over to Duo to put her in a bear hug.  
  
Moments passed in silence.  
  
"Duo," Quatre commented, " you feel a little different."  
  
Wufei sweatdroped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Your WHAT!?!?!?!"  
  
"A girl, Quatre, a girl." Duo slowly rotated the drink in his hands.  
  
~~~~  
  
Wufei looked over the two sitting on the park bench. He knew everything that Duo was going to tell Quatre, so there wasn't any need for him to be in the immediate vicinity of the two. Sighing he leaned against the tree behind him. This was going to be difficult for the group, and he didn't believe that Heero would be getting out of this without at least a scratch.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Why, Duo?"  
  
"I'm not for sure exactly why. Their was lots of reasons. I had convinced myself that I loved him, that he had loved me. I feed myself so many lies, trying to make them the truth. But nothing I could do would make it the truth. No matter what."  
  
"So what is the truth?" Quatre moved over right next to her, "Is sneaking around behind your friends, not letting them help, part of your truth? Is changing what you are the truth?"  
  
"NO!!" She almost screamed, "You tell me? Is thinking sex is supposed to hurt, the truth? Is thinking being beaten almost every day, the truth?? What is the truth, Quatre? Maybe the truth is that there was a lot of stuff happening to me behind the scene's and I just decided to finally become a lil selfish and care about my own wellbeing."  
  
Something clicked. Quatre's eyes went wide and in a shushed whisper he said,"Wufei..... he was talking about you..." His eyes misting, he started to repremand Duo. "How could you. How could you go through that and not tell us."  
  
Duo folded her hands in her lap and sighed. "It's not really something you talk about, expecially when you think that he did it because he loves you."  
  
A hand rested softly on her shoulder, "Duo, I'm here for you. Just talk to me, I'll listen. I want to help you.... hell we all want to help you. Just....... " He took a deep breathe and let it out, " you have to let us help you."  
  
Duo smiled softly. She hadn't known what to expect from the blonde, but she was glad that he was extending a hand out to her, to help her in her time of need. "I want you to help me, Quatre."  
  
Pulling her into a gentle embrace, a soft tone glazed over his voice. "Trust me then. Let me be a truth for you, to be here for you whenever you need me. I can promise that to you, Duo. For now and forever."  
  
Shivering a little, her voice cracked. "Th... thank you. I was so scared..." Sadness welled up in the corner's of her eyes, threatening to let salty streams flow over the too perfect skin of her cheeks. "I was scared that you'd be mad and wouldn't even want to talk to me. I was scared that you'd hate me for my desicions."  
  
Soft skin abrutly pulled her face up to stare into aqua eyes, "No. Don't you ever think I'd hate you for anything. If you want to put any word to use what I feel, it would be "love" (1)."  
  
All barriers broke at this moment and Duo buried her head into Quatre's shoulder softly sobbing. Her tears wetting the soft fabric covering the young man's torso.   
  
With one arm wraped protectivly around her back, Quatre brought his free hand up and stroked the chestnut locks while whispering comforting words in her ear.  
  
~~~~  
  
Wufei watched as Quatre took care of the emotionally stressed female in his arms. Deciding there was no more he could do here tonight, he headed back to the dorms for a good nights sleep.  
  



	5. Food fights and unmentionables.

Sorry that this part took so long to write. Real life butted it's ugly head in and forced me away for a good while. I'll try to work more frequently on this. P.S. This is just rapping up some old stuff, bringing in some new stuff and making you wonder 'what in the world?' Enjoy! ^_^ Emi-chan  
  
~~~~  
  
Late that night, Quatre drug himself back into his dorm. Falling ass first onto the bed he struggled with his shoes desparately trying to get them off. Trowa watched him from the small student desktop where he had been working on the upcoming mission. Staring at the blonde for a few moments, Trowa finally asks, "Where's my soda?"   
  
Quatre's eyes grow large as realization dawns upon him. A small pale hands flys up and smacks it's owner's forehead, sending the whole body back onto the bed. Unfortunately, he ends up falling off the edge of the bed.   
  
Trowa looked on as Quatre moaned out a small 'ite' and nursed his poor body. Face screnching up with indessicion, Trowa doesn't know whether or not he should pressure Quatre about the soda or not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, so during the school's festival on the 21, certain OZ officials will be here."  
  
All four boys were sitting out on the lawn between the dorms discussing their mission plans.  
  
"Which officials it will actually be, is still uncertain." Trowa annouced while Quatre looked thoughtful.  
  
"So where will Duo be during all of this?" Heero finally asked.  
  
"He will be," Quatre flinched at the word 'he', "making sure whatever OZ officials there are and most of the ships crew are at the celebration and nowhere near anything that ccould inform them of our pressence." Wufei finished explaining with throwing an empty fast food wrapper at Quatre.  
  
Quatre glared at Wufei. 'How dare he! I didn't do a thing to him!!' Looking down he found revenge, some leftover noodles that he hadn't finished for lunch. Casually picking one up he threw it.  
  
*SPLAT!* "KISAMA!!" Trowa and Heero looked up from the mission plans laid out before the four boys. Wufei was wiping a noodle covered in white creamy alfredo sauce off of his forehead, leaving a long streak across the shiny surface. Quatre on the other hand, had a shit-eating grin on his face.  
  
There was a few moments of silence as the tension grew. Smiling back at the grining boy, Wufei quickly picked up Trowa's milkshake. Then as slowly as he could, over turned it ontop of Quatre's head.   
  
Quatre was not happy. Not only did he no longer know what started this, but Wufei was going to die for staining his favorite silk shirt. Wiping the thick brown sludge out of his eyes, he flung the cold liquid on the ground. Standing up he stood still for a second, then screaming in fury as he and Wufei started fighting.  
  
~~MEANWHILE~~  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo Screamed as her so called ""friends"" chased after her. Ducking down between two buildings, she found herself traped as a rather large fence and brick prevented her from escaping her now tormenters.  
  
"Come on Duo, Ya gatta wear it." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, you get to escort ithem/i around during the festival." Ran has a dreamy look.  
  
"So, since we can't have the chance, you should take advantage of it." Sakura started to advance on Duo.  
  
"Plus you've got to impress them for the school!!" Ran followed closly after Sakura.  
  
"Anyway, this is Zechs Merquise and Trieze Kushranada we're talking about here."   
  
"The most handsome men in all of OZ." Both Ran and Sakura sighed in fan girl fantasy as Duo screamed her lungs out. 


	6. Mission time, stop fooling around!

A Man Scorned :: Part 10  
by.. Emi-chan :)  
  
Just another chapter. We're getting into the mission. Although I'm going to focus on Duo after this part. I'll give a overview of what the others will do, but Duo's part will be alot more interesting. Onto the chapter ^_^!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next week walked by rather calmly as Duo managed to stay well hidden from Trowa and Heero, and the others planned out the finner details of their upcoming mission ( minus food fights).   
  
As Friday afternoon hit the school most of the students were readying everything for the celebration, except for our four gundam boys. Up on a wooded clif next to the nearby bay, they all watched with benoculars as the main target of their mission came into view. The battleship Orian. Oz had been working it's ass off to come up with the technology put into this craft. Built for both water and space, it had the best Offense and Defense of Anything available, except for the Gundams themselves. But after some careful planning, Heero had found that wiring Deathsycthe's brain to the main controls would give it the same cloaking defense, untill they could upgrade it to a more satifactory level. Once they stole it of course.   
  
Heero looked away from his binoculars to see Quatre looking into his with his jaw hanging. Following his gaze, Heero ended up looking down at the docks. Standing along with the ships welcoming crew, was a teenage girl with long chestnut hair falling to her knees and a curve hugging dress on.   
  
All Heero could say was, "Hnn...." translating to... 'She's hot.'  
  
Quatre, knowing that this 'hn' ment that just copied the verbal action.  
  
Wufei took notice of the boys inattention as a beam of light hit through the brush.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo Maxwell has done many things.   
  
Some of those things being very uncomfortable, some embarassing.  
  
But THIS, was one of those things she unwillingly did.  
  
Ran and Sakura had took their sweet time and made sure that every piece of her outfit said 'I'm sexy look at me.' Including the part she had fought so hard against.  
  
'Arrhhh...' she figited as the offending item wedged itself higher into her cleft. 'Stupid Onna's, I don't need this friggin scrap of fabric riding up my fucking ass!' She fidgited some more and the offending thong (underwear) crawled further up her crack. 'AGHH!!! I am on a mission and I DON'T need this FUCKING thing up my FUCKING !!!ASS!!! to distract me the whole time!!!!'   
  
At this time Duo noticed a small sphere of light flicker next to her on the ground. Casually she turned to look up at what might of caused it, only to see the glare off of glass among trees and brush.   
  
Turning back to her original state, she pulled a compact out of her little dainty purse that she wanted to throw into the little dainty ocean. Lifting the compact into the air, she pretended to look at and make up her face while she looked to see just who was watching her. Looking closely she finally spotted two familiar heads/faces. Flicking her wrist she made sure to catch the sun and send a burst of light back into the brush on the clif to let them know that they were exposed enough to be seen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tackleing the two boys, Wufei ignored Heero's angry response and Quatre's confused one. Crawling back to the opening, he made sure that he was covered before looking out with his set of binoculars.  
  
Scanning the area, Wufei looked for anyone who might have spotted them. Not seeing anyone who seemed out of place he took a closer look around to see Duo standing with her back to them. Noticing her purse, which she was holding behind her back, he saw both of her hands clearly giving them the birdy (flipping them off).  
  
Wufei sweatdropped as he bonked Quatre on the head for being a baka.  



	7. Turn about is fair play

Part 11 of my "A Man Scorned" Series.  
Not much here but a good setup for the lemon in the next part.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo watched as the large ship docked and prepared for it's passengers to depart for land. Looking around her, she took note of all the OZ soliders around her. Every last one of them were for decoration only. She'd have a tougher battle taking Zechs on than the whole group around her.   
  
Stiffling a yawn she looked up as the soldiers around her stiffened and saluted. Steping out from the deck was Trieze and Zechs. Duo looked them over, ' kinda wierd clothes for someone so rich... but I guess it's military uniform. Glad I never had to wear one of those cause it really looks constricting in the... oh my god...' She caught herself and closed her eyes. ' I was NOT just staring at !!THAT!! I know I like guys, but he's my enemy and even though he's got a nice large ARGHHHH!!!! I am NOT interested and I was NOT checking him out!!'   
  
"Excuse me miss." Trieze tapped Duo on the shoulder and Shocked her out of her bereting.  
  
Almost jumping out of her lace underthings, Duo bowed and started rambling off a greeting. Showing them to their limo, she started talking about the planned events that were for tonight and what they were expected to show up at. Through all the information that Duo threw at them, Trieze could only manage to give Zechs a questioning glance over the apperance of their female companion and her name.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Being run around the school the whole day, Treize was finally left to rest in his room for awhile. Shedding his clothes as fast as he could, he literally fell upon his bed. Rolling onto his belly, Trieze barely aknowledged the fact that Zechs had just come in.   
  
Stomping into the bedroom, Zechs landed in a chair and started the frustrating struggle to get his boots off.   
  
The seemingly lifeless body on the bed spoke, "So did you notice?"  
  
"Yeah," Finally getting the boots off he sat his helmet on the nearest table and leaned back into the comfy chair. "Looks like him, has the same name... but Damn.. Nothing in his report said anything about that much of a mouth or that much energy."  
  
"That's the one reason I'm questioning it. She looks a little too natural of a female to be a boy crossdressing." Came the muffled reply from the prone form.  
  
"Well...," He started taking the smothing uniform off, " It could be a random student that just happens to look like him... But I really doubt it. I would bet crossdressing any day, and if your staring has got you to the point of making you believe that it isn't the 02 gundam pilot, they might be desperate enough for a sex change."  
  
"I was not staring at that young girl."  
  
"Boy, and I think you have a fancy for that little toy. And, if I was you, I'd be hoping it is a boy cause Une will be outragiously mad if she ever finds out about her." Striping down to his under garments, Zechs made his way over to the bed and ploped down next to Trieze. "You know, this gives me an idea."  
  
"Now what would that be?" He half way looked up from the bed he had his head buried in.  
  
"Seduce her!" Zechs ran a few of his nimble fingers through Trieze's hair. "You've already got a fancy for that little thing, and we need to know if it is that gundam pilot or not. Why not kill both birds with one stone?"  
  
"It sounds like an idea, but how would I ever get her alone? Not to mention enough time to seduce her and then have sex with her? May I also add, I do not have a fancy for that girl."  
  
"Yes you do, and anyway, You look totally pathetic. Plus, " he sniffs the base of Trieze's neck, " you stink."  
  
"What in the hell does that have to do with anything? And you don't smell much better."  
  
"It's everything! I can call the girl tell her you've slipped a disc or put you back out or something and you can't go to anymore events tonight. But, I'll take your place, and for that to happen she'll have to come to the room and take care of you all night."  
  
"I see it now, go take a shower yourself, call the girl and get the hell out of here." Trieze said with a grin.  
  
"Your being a downright bastard today." Zechs punched Trieze in the back while getting up off the bed.  
  
"ITTEEE!!!!" Trieze yelled then threw a pillow at the dissapearing figure.  



	8. Bedroom setup

No sex quite yet. But this was gettin' a little long and well... it's been awhile since I've updated. So here's something to tease ya with. Hopefully I'll get to the rest of the scene REALLY soon. P.S. Thank Xellos-lover (did I get the name right?) for bugging me, otherwise I probably wouldn't have worked on this today.  
Emi-chan  
  
  
  
Duo slowly trudged down the sidewalk. She had spent the whole day keeping everyone she came in contact to as busy as possible. The plan had been to exhaust the bunch enough so she could sneak away a little later to meet up with the others and make off with the ship. But no, she went and outdone herself. Now she had to find some way to get Trieze asleep or knocked out by the time she needed to leave so she wouldn't be that suspecious.   
  
Finally coming up to the door of the accomodations that Kushranada were staying in, she was about to knock when the door opened. Staring up she found herself in front of a long blonde haired man in jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
"Excuse me but I was looking for another room, I'm sorry to have bothered..." She was cut off by the beautiful man.  
  
"Miss, it's just me. Zechs. Come on in, Trieze is in here." Holding the door open he lead the girl to Trieze's room.  
  
Trieze was laying back down on the bed, covers up to his waist. Face turning red, she noticed that there was no shirt or anything on his upper torso, and no note of any boxers, pants or underwear underneath the covers. Slowly turning his head to the side, Trieze looked straight at the blushing girl and spoke. "Ahh, Miss Maxwell. I'm so sorry to put such a burden on you, But I'm afraid that I didn't watch what I was doing today and hurt myself. I hope you don't mind helping me during the rest of the evening while Zechs goes to the rest of tonights events?"  
  
Duo suddenly found herself staring at the floor in front of her. "I don't mind at all Mr. Kushranada, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Just sit down dear, and talk to me. It's not like I can really get up and do that much right now anyway." Looking at the chair next to his bed, she reluctantly sat down and looked over to him. "You've talked so much today, but I don't think you've told me anything about yourself."  
  
Thinking it over she considered, 'Well, I run, I hide but never lie. So might as well tell as much as I can.' "Well, I'm pretty sure that I was born on L2."  
  
"Pretty sure? You mean you don't even know where your from?" He asked suprised.  
  
"Nope, I'm pretty sure that I was born there but I don't know for certain. I don't know who my parents were or have a birth certificate or anything like that." She watched his face as he tried thinking of the right words.  
  
"Well, what do you know for sure?"  
  
"Well," She leaned back in her chair, "I know that I lived on the streets with no name for a long time, then my best friend died and I got the name Duo."  
  
One of his interestingly curved eyebrows arched, " The plagues?"  
  
"Yeah, I actually survived that. Then I went to the Maxwell orphanage."  
  
A confused look crossed his face, "That name sounds familiar but I can't place it."  
  
With a sigh she relented the information, "Maybe because it became the Maxwell Masacre."  
  
He stared at her almost defeated posture, "But no one survived that!"  
  
"I left right before it happened." Technically the truth, she had left to get a MS to get those damned rebels out of the church and away from her family.  
  
"That was quite awhile ago, and how did you get here, on earth?"  
  
Looking up at the ceiling she answered honestly, "I'm not really sure on how that happened. It just did."  
  
Eliciting a gasp of suprise, she felt one of Trieze's large strong arms pull her from the chair and up next to him on the bed. Loosely huging her he lightly, she was about to make an objection when he softly spoke into her ear. "Want to know the truth?" Thinking about this for a moment, she nodded and listened closely. "I didn't really get hurt."   
  
Her eyebrows furrowed and she thought, 'Sneaky little bastard, he must know.'   
  
He continued, "I just wanted to get to know you better, you seemed so out of place among the other students and now I know why."  
  
"Why?" She was a little confused by his actions.  
  
Hugging her closer he explained, "The other students, they are carfree. No worries. They hear about the war but have never have had to directly deal with it. But you, you've had to deal with it your whole life. Living in the middle of something they will never see. And you loathe them for their comfort, because they never will have to know what it is like."  
  
"Yeah but..."  
  
"But what?" He hugged her closer and whispered it into her ear.  
  
"But.. " She gasped at the shivers he's hot breath sent down her spine. "Someone's gotta make sure it stays that way."  
  
Her head fell back on his shoulder as he started little butterfly kisses along her jaw. Taking advantage of the gasps that she let out, he captured her mouth. Nibbling on the outer edges, then following the lip line with his tounge.   
  
Pulling back from his handiwork for a second, he commented,"But, there is one's of us out there trying to do just that." Once that said, his hand traveled down to undo the tiny buttons holding her skin hugging dress off.  
  
Duo watched the hand go for the buttons. 'You aren't the only one trying to protect the people' She thought disconcernably. Then the situation hit her, 'Tire him, then sneak out.' It was a plausable way, but not her perferred choice. 'Oh well, a gundam pilot must do what a gundam pilot must do.' She ran a wandering hand through the light patch of hair covering his chest with a small smile upon her lips. 


End file.
